Maka's Host CLub expernce
by Random person number 8
Summary: The famous SOul eater cast is going to a new school! Why? Theirs a Keishen that they need Maka to be bait for. But is Maka's make over too good? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Everyone looked over Maka's disguise. Her hair was down and she was wearing the girl's uniform for Ouran Academy.

"Why do I have to do this again?" She asked Her Symmetry obsessed friend.

"Simple. The Keishan in that area is going after girls at the Ouran academy. And most of them are Flat-Chested like you." Soul replied bluntly; earning him a Maka chop.

"I still don't get why I have to do it. There are louds of other girls at school who can do it." She said brushing her hair.

"But none of them look as cute in the uniform." Patty giggled out. All the girls were wearing their normal hair styles and the same uniform as Maka. "Plus, you can sense the soul right away."

"Besides Maka, You look stunning in it." Liz complimented.

Maka sighed. They finally got her all ready and the boys slipped into the male uniform for the school.

All of them were going to be there with Shinagame-sama paying.

They entered the large school and went to their first class. Their Teacher had long blue hair and dull blue eyes. She looked up at them. The rest the students stared at the group.

"Hello you must be the new students. Please introduce yours-self to the class." She instructed. Black*Star went first.

"I'm The Great Black*Star! And One day I'll surpass god!" He bellowed. All he got was the class laughing. Tsubaki decided to go next.

"Hello, I'm Tsubaki, I hope I get a chance to make a lot of friends." She bowed to the crowed then went to grab a seat with Black*Star.

"Hello, I'm Death the Kid, but I would be so very happy if you called me Kidd." Kidd said in a gentlemanly voice.

"I'm Elizabeth, and this is my lil sis Patricia. We Prefer Liz and Patty though." Liz said looking over all the cute guys. She dragged Patty with her to some empty seats. Soul stepped up. All the girls seemed paralyzed by his spikey white hair and red eyes.

"I'm Soul, and I don't want my time to be wasted on anything too uncool." He said bluntly finding a couple of empty seats at the back of the room. Maka walked in gracefully and got gasps from everyone in the room. A couple of the guys started to whistle.

"Uh, hello, I'm Maka. It's nice to meet you." She said happily but her inner thoughts were _If any of you boys try to make a move on me I'll Maka chop you into next week._ (A happy person aint she?) She ran to sit by Soul. The teacher started to teach. Maka happily took notes at this new information the rich could afford, Soul fell asleep. Maka was so absorbed by the lesson she didn't notice some of the people watching her and the sleeping albino.

"Hey Kaoru, what do you think about those two?" Hikaoru asked his twin. "The girls really cute, but I thinks she's with that boy."

"They are too different to be a couple. Anyways, we should tell boss about the Soul kid, he looks like he could bring in a lot of clients." Kaoru whispered back. They both thought for a second, the needed a girls opinion on the matter. So the asked the poor girl who sat between them that everyone thought was a dude.

"Hey Haruhi." The twins poked the poor girl who was trying to listen to the lesson. She sighed.

"What?" She asked.

"What do you think of that Soul kid?" Kaoru asked.

"He seems like a bad-boy type that could bring in lots of clients right?" Hikaoru asked.

"I guess so, I didn't pay much attention." Haruhi admitted. She looked at the back of the room and blushed. "I guess he is cute. And you're right, if he was a host he would be the bad boy type."

The twins looked pleased.

"We could also talk that Maka girl into coming to the host club." They twins said at the same time.

After class Maka gathered up her stuff and woke Soul up.

"Soul, lunch time." She said happily. Soul opened one eye.

"Eh, ok." He picked his bag up while Maka finished packing her stuff. Maka walked slowly. "Oh that's right, you can't walk in heels." Before Maka could yell at him, he picked her up and carried her over his shoulder.

"Soul put me down!" She yelled. Soul chuckled and smirked. "It's not funny!" Soul closed his eyes as he walked to the cafeteria. He bumped into a group of people and dropped Maka.

"You dropped me you idiot!" She scolded.

"Hey is this guy bothering you Miss?" Tamaki asked. Maka looked up. Tamaki looked shocked "Wait you're those two new students'! You're both better looking than the rumors. How rude of me! I'm Tamaki, leader of the host club!" Tamaki introduced them to the rest the host club.

"We're really that popular?" Maka asked. The host club gasped.

"Wow, she's so humble!" Hikaoru said.

"And Gorgeous." Kaoru added. Maka blushed. Honey hopped to her.

"You're from America right?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." Maka seemed completely confused by them. Then she remembered something. "Soul we better get lunch!"

Kyoya looked at Soul.

"Soul, huh? Would you happen to be Soul Evans?" He asked curiously.

"Uh, Maka's right, we better get going." Soul said in a hurry. He grabbed Maka's wrist.

"Why the hurry? Unless you are Soul Evans, or maybe your friend here is your girlfriend!" Tamaki shouted. Maka blushed.

"What, tiny-tits? Now way, I'm too cool for her. Besides if I am an Evans it's none of your business." Soul snapped. Maka's head tilted to the side slightly

"Evans, I've never heard of them." She said in a matter of fact voice. Haruhi looked at Maka sympathetically.

"How cute!" Hikaoru and Kaoru grabbed Maka and hugged her like they would usually do to Haruhi.

"Maka Chop!" She hit them making them fall on the ground. "Let's go Soul."

"Gladly." Soul said following her.

"Wait; stop by the third music room some time with your female friends Maka." Honey said waving.

"Ok, will do. I'll bring them after school!" Maka replied happily.

"Oh and Soul, we'd like to recruit you. Come by after school." Tamaki yelled after them.

At lunch they were going over the plan.

"So, I go to this 'host club', and try to get information on the girls who have gone missing without raising suspicion?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, and the girls will be there to help. Not to mention Soul." Kidd said. Black*Star looked around. Maka nodded.

"We can go after school. Black*star and Kidd, you guys will be wandering around the school getting the information." Soul said. They all nodded. They could all feel the crowd staring at them. And by them I mean Soul and Maka. A girl with curly blond hair and brown eyes ran up to them. A camera team followed her.

"Um, are you two dating?" She asked holding a mic to them. Maka almost chocked on her salad, and Soul spit some of his drink on Black*Star. "The whole school wants to know!"

"No, we're just best friends." Maka explained. The girl looked surprised and happy by this answer. She whipped around to the camera.

"Well, you heard it here first. The Rumored SoMa couple is just that, a rumor." She said smiling.

"SoMa?" Maka asked.

"I think they just smashed Soul and Maka together. They could've also used Soka." Liz said. If there wasn't so many people Soul would've yelled something. After the Camera crew left the girl stood there.

"So, Soul, since your single want to go hang out after school?" She asked.

"Sorry I was recruited to the host club." Soul said. The girl smiled and walked off. Now all the single people there were staring at them. The guys started talking and the girls stated giggling.

"I can't find the soul we're searching for the crowds too big." Maka whispered. Soul sighed. They all went back to eating.

Maka finished first and went to put her tray away.

"You must be the beautiful Maka Alburn." A deep voice rang out behind her.

"Hmm?" Maka turned around to be faced by a tall boy with pitch black hair and eyes and even brighter colors than Soul's (if that's even possible). She blushed.

"You can call me Maka." She muttered shyly. The boy grabbed Maka's hand and kissed it. Maka blushed harder.

"Well Maka, I'm Akuma Kyoki." The boy said. "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. Do mind going with me to the school fair Saturday?"

"Not at all." Maka said. The boy smiled. He had vampire like teeth. Maka didn't notice this instead she blushed and walked back to her table.

"Who was that cutie?" Liz asked.

"His names Akuma Kyoki." Maka muttered. Tsubaki gasped. She got weird looks from her friends.

"His name means Demon Madness." She explained. Soul protectively glanced a Maka. Maka tilted her head to the side.

"Really?" Maka asked. Soul glared at the boy and he put his lunch in the trash.

Soul walked into the hall he saw Akuma walk into. When he found the boy he grabbed the calor of his shirt.

"Let me tell you one thing Akuma, if you harm Maka in any way." He paused and transformed his arm into a scythe. "I'll kill you. Got it?" Akuma looked at Soul amused.

"Oh so you have feelings for the young beauty?" Akuma asked in amusement. Soul blushed. "Young Evans we both know why the young maidens so popular but are you really willing to give her up?"

Me: Lets get some things straight. I dont own either animes. I jsut own the curly blond extra and Akuma.

akuma: No one owns me-

Me; Shut it! And say the line

Akuma: read and reveiw...


	2. Chapter 2

Maka walked with the girls to the Host club. Akuma grabbed her before she entered.

"Excuse me Maka." Akuma said. "I was wondering if sometime you'd want to join me for lunch." Maka blushed.

"Uh, sure. How about tomorrow?" Maka suggested trying not to blush harder.

"I shall see you then, my dear." Akuma left. Maka opened the host club door.

"Welcome to the host club~" The host club said. Honey jumped from his seat.

"Maka you came!" He hugged Maka.

"Are you sure you're a third year?" Maka asked.

"Yep~" Tamaki came up to Maka.

"Glad to see you could make it. Now what is your type of guy?" Maka stared at Tamaki after his question.

"I don't think I have a type." Maka said honestly.

"Oh, looks like Haruhi can be your host." Tamaki pointed out Haruhi. Maka walked over.

"Why don't you have a type?" Haruhi asked.

"I've had bad experience with men in my past."

"How so? I got time before my next client."

"My dad cheated on my mom." Maka said.

"Where are your parents now?"

"My dad is at my old home and my mom is traveling the world." Maka started asking questions. "My friends and I were watching the news. A bunch of girls from this school have gone missing. Did you know them?"

"Huh? Yeah, they were clients of the host club. Really nice girls. When they went missing their friends asked us if we knew where they went."

"Did you?"

"No, it's very strange though. They all were alike."

"How so?"

"Let's see. They all were first years or had just moved to the school, and they all were very pretty."

_-mean while with the new host Soul-_

"So, you're a bad boy?" The reporter girl from earlier asked Her named was Mitsumi.

"Yeah I guess." Soul stated boredly. "Hey do you know anything about those girls who've gone missing?"

"Of course, they were all pretty and new to the school. And they started disappearing after Akuma-kun and I started attending school."

"Strange..." Soul mumbled.

"Any ways enough about that~ I want to know why you decided to come to this school." Mitsumi giggled.

"My friends and I wanted a change in scenery. Plus I may have gotten into trouble with the vice principle." The next sentence he said allowed without thinking. "I guess being his daughters roommate isn't such a good idea."

"So you _lived_ with that Maka person?"

"Yeah…" Soul said. "What's wrong with that? A lot of people at our old school share apartments with the opposite gender."

"I've never heard of arrangements like that except for siblings and married couples." Mitsumi admitted. "Is all of America like that?"

"Nah, just Death City."

Me: Sorry it's a short chapter. It's all i could think of. Oh Akuma~

Akuma: She does not own the animes, manga or thier characters.

Mistumi: She only owns Akuma and I.

All three of us: read and Reveiw~


	3. Chapter 3

Maka finished writing down what Haruhi told her and thanks 'him' for 'his' time. Maka waved good bye.

Haruhi waved back. As Haruhi was leaving she bumped into Akuma and Mitsumi.

"Is it just me, or he knows too much?" Mitsumi said flipping her hair. Akuma nodded.

"I believe you're right."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked. "About the missing girls… Wait; Are you two the ones behind it?"

"If he tells any one well loose our new meal." Akuma said. Mitsumi narrowed her eyes.

"Where can we hide him until after our meal?"

"Men are your job."

"Fine, I'll handle it, but you better handle your current mission fast!"

"Tomorrow good?"

"Sounds like a plan." Mitsumi hit Haruhi in the head and it all went black.

-_-The Next day-_-

"Poor Haruhi got sick." Akuma said gathering his and Maka's lunches. "His clients are all depressed."

"Maybe I should visit him after school." Maka said. Akuma led her down the hall to an abandoned room. "Why are we eating here."  
>"Well you won't be eating but I will." Akuma smiled. "Such innocent souls like yours are easy prey." Maka felt his soul explode into insanity.<p>

"I had a feeling this was too good to be true…" Maka mumbled. "Where's Soul when ya need him…?"

**I'm having seroius writers block for my SE stuff... So this may be up for adoption... I'll be sure to tell you next chapter.**

**Any way don't own either anime/manga/ chars except for Akuma and Mitsumi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy crap guys, I can't believe how many reviews this has. And thanks to all you readers and commenters I will continue this for a few more chapters. :) Sorry for the shortness. It's just to keep you guys at bay for a few weeks.**

Maka looked around for some kind of weapon. The one time she didn't have a book on her!

And when she needed one too! Akuma made his way closer to her.

"I like female souls like yours, so young, full of hope, it helps me sleep at night." He laughed.

"Oh you picked the wrong girl to mess with." She said.

"Oh, Really?" He teased. Maka kicked his stomach.

"Have I made my point now?"


	5. Chapter 5

Maka got thrown at a wall. Akuma laughed.

"You're definitely making your soul hard to get, and I'm getting hungry." Akuma said with a sly grin. "I really should stop playing with my food." He felt a jab in his arm. He looked to see a pissed Soul.

"Same here." Soul mumbled holding out Mitsume's soul. He ate it.

"Mistume just got in the way anyways." Akuma laughed. Maka stared in disbelief.

"Soul how did you-" Soul shot her a smirk.

"Lucky guess." He said. Soul drug the rest of the blade cutting off Akuma's arm. Akuma screamed but ran forward knocking Maka to the ground. Akuma brought out a blade.

"Come any closer and the girl dies." Soul stopped in his tracks. Akuma smirked. "Well she dies either way." That was enough to give Soul some incredible speed and punch Akuma in the face with his scythe arm. The red soul floated just in between the two. Soul's arm was stuck to the wall.

"Little help?" Soul asked. Maka stood up and pulled he arm out of the wall.

"There you go." Soul smiled and ate the soul,

"I can tell the rest of the Semesters going to be easy going." He mumbled as he started walking to the host club. "You coming or what? You can be my next client." Maka laughed and ran after him.

"Only if you promise not to make fun of me." Soul stayed silent. "MAKA CHOP!"

**I am so so so so so soooooo sorry for not updating. It turns out i had this chapter deep within the confines of my laptop. I'm glad people liked it so much. I will now work on finishing my other stories. I enjoyed seeing your reveiws.**


End file.
